1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods and, more specifically without limitation, to fishing equipment accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are variations, fishing can be basically described as one person against one fish wherein a real or artificial bait is used to catch a fish that happened to be in the vicinity of the bait. Different species of fish are attracted by various sensory perceptions or combinations thereof such as sight, sound, water vibrations, smell, etc. For example, real bait on a hook such as a worm, a part or whole of small fish, insect, or animal may be impaled on a hook and dangled from the end of a fishing pole. As for artificial bait which may be a cloth or sponge soaked in a substance having a strong odor, or a lure being trolled through the water. If a fish feels the presence of a hook while attempting to steal bait from a stationary location or from a moving lure, the chance to snag that fish is probably lost for the day.
What is needed is an apparatus that can be used to attract several fish to a desired location and then fish at that location in a attempt to snag one or more of the attracted fish. In order to attract species of fish which are attracted by sight, such as apparatus should be able to provide light/dark contrast, or provide moving or shiny movements of live bait such as worms or small bait fish, i.e., minnows, shiners, etc.
Also, in order to attract species of fish which are attracted by sound and/or water vibrations, such as apparatus should be able to provide water vibrations or sounds such as clicking sounds that emulate the sound produced by chad bait fish.
Further, in order to attract species of fish which are attracted by smell, such as apparatus should be able to provide various fish-attracting scents.
Finally, such an apparatus should be able to selectively provide various combinations of sight, sound, water vibrations, and/or smell.
Preferably, such an apparatus can be embodied in a relatively small portable unit that includes a means for anchoring the unit at a desired location, that can be used and retrieved by a bank fisherman, and that includes a location-indicating feature should a boat fisherman and the unit drift apart.
Various prior art fish attractors have been developed some of the features hereinbefore described but there is always room for further improvement as hereinafter described in detail.